mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mumbai Central Railway Station
Mumbai Central (formerly Bombay Central), is a major intercity railway station in Mumbai and also a station on the Western Line of the Mumbai Suburban Railway . It was designed by the British architect Claude Batley. It serves as the terminal for several long distance trains operated by Western Railway . The station is located in south Mumbai and the area around the station is known by the same name. Trains depart from the station to various destinations in the states of Madhya Pradesh, Gujarat, Rajasthan, Punjab and Delhi. Mumbai Rajdhani, one of Indian Railways' most prestigious trains, departs for New Delhi. History The Bombay Baroda Central India Rail organization has extended its reach from Baroda to Pathankot via Delhi. The Colaba-Ballard Pier Railway Station proved insufficient in meeting the demands of a growing population which led the government to make plans for the construction of Bombay Central. Services *12009/10 Shatabdi Express to Ahmedabad via Surat, Vadodara *12901/02 Gujarat Mail to Ahmedabad via Surat, Vadodara *12903/04 Golden Temple Mail to Amritsar, via Vadodara, Ratlam, Hazrat Nizamuddin, Ambala *12921/22 Flying Ranee to Surat *12927/28 Vadodara Express to Vadodara *12933/34 Karnavati Express to Ahmedabad via Vadodara *12267/68 Ahmedabad AC Duronto Express to Ahmedabad *12227/28 Indore AC Duronto Express to Indore *12951/52 Mumbai Rajdhani Express to New Delhi via Vadodara, Ratlam, Kota *12953/54 August Kranti Rajdhani Express to Hazrat Nizamuddin (Delhi) via Vadodara, Ratlam, Kota *12955/56 Jaipur Superfast Express to Jaipur via Vadodara, Ratlam, Kota, Sawai Madhopur *12961/62 Avantika Express to Indore via Ratlam, Ujjain *12239/40 Jaipur AC Duronto Express *19005/06 Saurashtra Mail to Okha via Vadodara, Ahmedabad, Rajkot, Jamnagar *19011/12 Gujarat Express to Ahmedabad via Vadodara *19215/16 Saurashtra Express to Porbandar via Vadodara, Ahmedabad, Rajkot, Jamnagar *19023/24 Firozpur Janata Express to Firozpur (Punjab) via Vadodara, Ratlam, Kota, New Delhi, Rohtak, Bhatinda *22209/10 Mumbai Central -New Delhi Duronto Express In addition to these, some passenger trains and holiday special trains also depart from Mumbai Central. Facilities 'Platforms and Layout' The station is divided into two parts. The eastern half of the station serves long distance trains operated by Indian Railways while the western half serves commuter trains running on the Churchgate-Virar suburban section of Western Railways. The mainline section has five high level platforms terminating in a large concourse on the southern end. The suburban section has four high level platforms. All the platforms are connected by foot overbridges and the mainline platforms are wheelchair accessible from the south end. 'Tickets and Reservation' A large Passenger Reservation Center with several ticket windows is located on the east side of the mainline station. Tickets between any two stations in India on any train offering reserved accommodation can be purchased from this facility. There are many Unreserved Ticket Counters in the main concourse for purchasing unreserved tickets for immediate travel on express and passenger trains starting from Mumbai Central. The west and south exits of the suburban section of the station have ticket windows for purchasing tickets for travel on the suburban trains. Suburban train tickets can also be purchased from Automatic Ticket Vending Machines (ATVMs) located at several locations in the station premises. 'Food and other Facilities' Bellasis Rail Café at Mumbai Central is located on the first floor near Bellasis Road overbridge connecting Mumbai Central station near the south end booking office. Items in this café are available in food packets, with ready to take away facility. There are several stalls in the concourse and on the suburban platforms serving snacks, chips, bottled water and cold drinks (soda). There are book stalls in the main concourse and on the suburban platforms selling newspapers, magazines and other reading material. Train timetables are also available at the book stalls. Restrooms (toilets) are available in the concourse on the mainline side. Category:Railway Station